


Unkindled

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fights, Holy Grail War (Fate), Honor, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Mythology References, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Swordplay, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I know a warrior when I see one, and when I have fought one.”





	Unkindled

When they fought, both the Servants Lancer and Assassin dueled without any reasoning. No matter how much they disliked it, they fought each other to serve their masters. And that suited them just fine.

Lancer wielded his crimson spear, his bloodlust unbound, and Assassin held his ancient blade, heavy in his hand, as it gleamed in the moonlight. One served the duplicitous overseer of the Holy Grail War, while other was under the employ of the witch, who also happened to be a Servant.

Weapons held high, both Servants caught the wordless cue, charging in one swift movement.

Spear clashed against sword, once, twice, thrice, and once again, electric currents flying between them. Relentless and quick, both warriors refused to cow down, to admit defeat so easily, all before it all meant nothing to either of them.

Assassin swung back his sword in practiced precision, moving forward, and Lancer stepped out of the way effortlessly before blocking the samurai's attack with his spear. This caused Assassin to step back, almost losing his footing, but stood to catch his breath, as Lancer did the same.

"Not bad, samurai," Lancer said quietly, patting Assassin's shoulder and helping him straighten up, smiling at the samurai's momentarily flustered look. "Not bad at all. I must say you certainly had me going there, and that's coming from a seasoned warrior, if I do say so myself"

Assassin tried to frown, but he managed to share a smirk toward the warrior's direction. "Well, you almost caught me off guard, but luckily for you, I needed an opponent to hone my skills. While we may be enemies, you still have a warrior's spirit that cannot be ignored."

"You flatter me, Assassin."

"Oh no need, I know a warrior when I see one, and when I have fought one."


End file.
